Forbidden Love
by YaoiLoversFans
Summary: The Rus's make a visit in Berk and Stoick send Toothless and Hiccup into a mission to take care of the dragons while he tries to convince the Rus' that the dragons are no longer a threat to them. While that time, Toothless and Hiccup start to being lovers, but when they return, Hiccup faces his worst nightmare. How will they handle love, pain and even lies? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since me and Toothless had first met. I didn't realize that the time had passed so fast. Since Toothless went in my ridiculous life and showed me that dragons weren't so monstrous as Borks wrote in the Book of Dragons, my life got a little bit interesting, inclusive all heart attacks that I catch with that useless reptile. He was my first best friend after all this years of failures and disappointments. I know this can be a little awkward but the fact is...

"Hiccup!"

And here goes again... I turn around and was Fishlegs who probably had been running from his house to tell me some of his new discovery or maybe something that he found from another book. "Fishlegs. What is it?"

He stopped in front of me and look at me gasping "Ah Ah, Hiccup... do know where is Toothless?"

"Walking in the village. Why?"  
"Well, he is…" he look down with a thinker expression. "Fishlegs? What is it? You are making me nervous." I start shaking while thinking of a million of things that could had happened to my dragon, to my Toothless.  
The silence was penetrating my spine "FISHLEGS! WHERE IS TOOTHLESS?" I didn't look around after my yell but I'm sure that was people looking at us.

"He is fighting against Hookfang. Near to the beach. The others are there trying to control the situation...", my heart stopped. I couldn't hear the rest and I interrupted him "Take me there now!" I turned around and ran to Meatlug climbing her back with Fishlegs, "Let's go girl." he says with a gentle caress on her neck and we start flying.  
Toothless? Why he was fighting against Snotloud's dragon? What happened? For god's sake, I just hope you are ok bud.

I was looking around even on the ocean to find Toothless and the others when suddenly...

"TOOTHLESS!"

"Get us down Girl." says Fishlegs patting her head gently.

She was losing altitude and before she could land on the sand I jumped and focus on Toothless. He returned a painful look. That look made me shiver from my entire spine "Bud..." I couldn't help it, I had to run and hug him to make sure that he was ok. My tears of worry wanted to come out but I swallow them deeply to don't get out even a sigh.

"Hey Hiccup, we don't need to see your sensitive show. You look like a mother." say Snotlout with sarcasm.

"Like you weren't crying when Gobber was about to kill Hookfang in that night he had a bad tooth." Astrid seemed really cold when said that but it was true. Snotlout can be more sensitive than me.

"Sh-Shut up!"

I caress Toothless head and whispered "Let's go to the cave bud." I jumped on his back and hook my prosthesis leg to his tailfin. "Hiccup wait..." before my dad could catch my hand, we start flying. I wanted some time alone with Toothless to know what was happening. I got so nervous about it that I thought that I was about to puke or faint.

"You and I need to talk about this behavior between you and Hookfang. It doesn't seems you fighting with other dragons Toothless." he just growl as answer. "Don't you dare to growl to me!"

With this behavior I will start controlling him and treat him like a dog. If he likes it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no exchange of words or even looks during the flight. He seemed annoyed when I appeared there, it seemed that he really wanted that fight, to challenge Hookfang for something that I hope to understand soon.

"I hope you have a good excuse for that behavior." he looked at me highlight and looked forward with a shake head move. We were getting closer to the cave and we quickly lowered altitude and landed in there. I unhook my prosthesis and jumped to his front trying to make disappointment face but the only thing I could do was a crying pain face.

"What were you thinking? I know you're stronger than The Monstrous Nightmare but that does not mean that you have to kill yourself." he growled like I was underestimate him and turned his back to me "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK TO ME, DEMON!" with a disapproving look I fall in what I said to him.

"S-Sorry, I didn't... mean ... I didn't… Tooth…" I was about to approach him but he roared me. "To-Toothless?" How possible? Toothless roared me… like he didn't trust me. My tears started coming out but this time I couldn't control even my sobs. "I'm s-sorry. ... I'm so so-sorry Toothless." I turned around to wipe my tears on my sleeve. My heart was hurting, it was the first time that I felt so useless even when I was tread like one. _Stop crying! Stop crying! Stop crying! _I said to myself when something incredibly hot enveloped me. I opened my eyes and it was Tooth wings. I caress one of them and turned around to face him. Our faces were really closer what got me very nervous.

"I'm so sorry Bud," I put my hands on his face, "I didn't meant… I mean… " I was interrupted with a lick on my cheek. I stare at him surprised but after the shock I gave him a wide smile "Oh Tooth ..." I embraced him with all my strength and he began to purr. "Never ever do that to me ever again ok?" he purred as answer.  
He opened his wigs slowly and the sunshine already about to over. I didn't want to get back home, and probably Toothless had the same thought. "Hey bud, what do you think we pass the night here?" I pat head and he smiled with a weird sound "Happily I hide some fishes here for some emergency." I towards a rock and take the basket full of fish off. "Now we just need is a …" put the fishes the basket near to Toothless "… a campfire."

Look around for some sticks and get some near to the lake "I think these serve" put it piled and put some rocks around and turn to Toothless "Can you…?" he set one plasma ball and it start burn. While we eat, I lay my back on Toothless stomach. His warm was so pleasant that I started falling asleep.

"Toothless…" he covered me with his wing and I got closer to his body all curled. This was our first time like this and will not be the last, I hope.


	3. DREAM

**This is chapter 2/3, is just a little BONUS *_* Hope you like it ~ **

* * *

I had awakened automatically but I didn't feel like leaving the warm wing of Toothless. That heat was so comforting that I just wished to stay like that forever. "BLORGH!" made my stomach answering my thought. "Hey sleepy one, wake up. We have to get… Hold on?" I looked around and I was no longer under Tooth's wing. I sit and I wasn't in the cave either. "Where am I?" it wasn't my bedroom too. How could it be possible, and how I get here?  
I was about to step up when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bed again. "Wha- ?" Who could it be? My dad? He would never sleep in the same bed with anyone, beyond that hand was a little smaller and softer than my father's hands. Toothless? It would be interesting to see how he would look like in human form.

Slowly, I lifted the sheet to see who was. But I was to curious to know who was him, so I raised all the sheet, and when I saw who was grabbing me, I recognized my worst nightmare. He was…

_~ Who will be? *.* Snotlout? Trader Johann? Alvin? You will know soon. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Now you will find who was the man. Remember the options? ****Snotlout? Trader Johann? Alvin? *.*  
Hope you enjoy.**

**WARNING!**  
**Probably is a lot of errors in my english but please don't blame me T.T I still an idiot at writing english.**

* * *

Hiccup woke suddenly. He looked around and saw that he was next to Toothless under his wing. He sighed relieved and nestle closer to Toothless chest. "Ahhh… thanks god it was just a dream." he close his eyes again trying to sleep just a little longer when suddenly his dragon start to growl. "Toothless?" he push Toothless wing away to see what was going on. "Hey bud what is it?" Tooth was looking up to the sky enraged. He looked at the sky too but he couldn't see nothing that a clear blue sky. "It's nothing up there bud. Calm down."  
Hiccup caresses his dragon head and get closer to his face, "Hey. It's nothing there. Let's eat something and get home or everyone will start to make search for us." he step up and get another fish basket that he hide too.

They ate quickly and soon began to fly toward the village. Hiccup didn't stop thinking of his stupid dream, what made him forget to control the tailfin during the flight. Toothless was decided that he would avenge himself when they land in the village.

After some minutes, they land and Hiccup concerned hugged his dragon tightly "S-Sorry Tooth, I was daydreaming." Toothless made an expression like he hadn't noticed. "Oi! Don't make that face." Hiccup look down blushing slightly "Useless reptile." Toothless gave a smile and poke Hiccup's cheek with is nose.

"To-Toothless?" he was red until his hears. Toothless smiled widely without is tooth and Hiccup frown "You did on purpose!" he hide his face on his hands to don't show is dark blush but Toothless with one arm, pull Hiccup closer to him and start to purr softly. Hiccup was so embarrassed that he just wanted to jump from that cliff. "So warm…" Hiccup couldn't resist. He had to hug his dragon and nestle his head on Tooth's chest. He looked up with a warm look and stretches a little towards Toothless lips, when…

"HICCUP!" yell Astrid.

Hiccup let Toothless and try to act like was nothing happening. Toothless growl at Hiccup's act. "Oh… Hi… Hi… Astrid. Wh-What are you doing here?"

"We were searching for you two for hours." she said with a serious expression.

"What? Why? What happened?" Toothless got the opportunity to get closer to hear the conversation. Hiccup looks at him quickly and pets his head gently.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup's wrist and pulled him near to the cliff with view to Boats Harbor "We have a problem." she pointed to a huge ship in there and looked at Hiccup with "Ragnar Rodmar is here."  
Hiccup's heart stopped. He felt dizzy and sit on the floor with help of Astrid and Toothless. The dream… the dream he had… it seems that it was a simple nightmare… but it was a presage.

"We have to hide all the dragons!" he said while trying to get up.

"We already did it. But your father have an idea." she helps him to get up. "Ragnar is a close friend of your father, so he will try to change Ragnar idea about dragons. But for any doubt we hide all the dragons in Dragons Island. Is that why we were searching for you to take Toothless out of here and take care of the dragons in the island."

"But what about Ragnar? He will get suspicious about not seeing me here."

"We will discover a way to lie to him. Now go!" she push him to Toothless.

Hiccup jump on top of Toothless and look at Astrid, "If something gets wrong send me a dove and I will figure out how to resolve it." Astrid nod slightly and before they could leave, she gave a lip kiss to Hiccup. It was too sudden for Hiccup react and made Toothless get disgusted. They start to fly, leaving the village behind. Hiccup was concerned with everything, especially when the most furious dragon's killer is in his village. He hated Ragnar more than Alvin and he couldn't support imagine that dirty man kill his lov… best friend. But Toothless was concerned about one simple thing… his human. Thinking that girl could take his human away or that man kills his human for hiding the dragons, it was a terrible view. Their wish was that all this was just a bad dream that would never happen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if I took to long to post the new chapter T.T but like I said, I was stuck with exams and works.**

**And now, I decided in this chapter and the following ones I choose some names to the dragons. And here is the list:**  
**Toothless****- Aslak  
****Hookfang - Asmud  
****Stormfly - Ingrid  
****Meatlug - Runa  
****Barf and Belch - Eystein and Eyvind**

_**Hope you like it ~**_

* * *

_(Toothless Chapter)_

Already spent two days on this island and Hiccup have been too busy to give me some of his attention. I hate when he gives more attention to other dragons than me, but at the same time I understand him. He has the difficult task of keeping all the dragons here to Stoick's plan don't go plughole, but he could also take a break, no?

"Heeeeeii! Give it back!" yells my human while running after a Monstruous Nightmare who have his sketchbook in his mouth," Come on! Give it back! "  
He is so inoffensive that even makes me want to ...

'H-Hello Aslak.' was Ingrid the blonde's dragon, Hiccup's crush... Astrid.

'Hello Ingrid.', I turned to her with a slight smile, 'Ingrid. I already told you more than a million of times.' I gave her a slight push to tease, 'Call me Toothless.'

'So-Sorry, but I just ... forget ... I like the name Aslak.', she looked down.

'There there. It's ok but try to not forget.' I land my left wing on her head.

'I-I'll try.' she smiles.

I know her since when she was just an egg, and since then, we always take care of each other like brothers.

'I miss my human so much. You're lucky to have always your with you.' She said turning her head to Hiccup.

'Yes. Who knew that a monster like me would be the cause for this fragile human became one of the greatest Vikings of history.' I smile while looking at my human.

'Hm ... there is a question I always wanted you to make.'

'Which?' raise an eyebrow.

'You never ... well ... you never felt anger at your human to have taken you the possibility to fly?'

Eye-surprised by the question, 'At the time, I felt. But when he tried to approach me and show me that I could trust him, that anger was replaced by a feeling that even I have never thought to have for a human being.' I gave her a slight smile.

She grins, 'Have you showed your feelings for him?'

'Of course not.' I turn around with a sad face 'And even if I do, he would never choose me. He is in love with your human. '

'How do you know? You and everyone knows that he would do anything for you. And I think if he could he would sacrifice your friendship to correct that fateful night just to give you back the possibility to fly all the way alone. ' she lands her right wing on my back.

Sigh heavily.

She looks at the sky and the sun was already down 'Well it's better I go to the others Nadders. See you tomorrow... and Toothless think in about what I said. ' she begins to fly.

_(After a few hours, when everyone finished eaten, Toothless took Hiccup to the top of the island. What will happen to this two lovers?)_

"Wow, the moon appears much bigger here than in the village." he says as he came a little closer to me. "Brrrrr ... it's getting colder." I put him my right wing on his body. "Um ... thank you bud." he nestles his face on my chest. My heart suddenly starts to beat fast. I was getting so hot and with the huge need to... you know.

"Toothless? Hah... there's something I would like to be sure." he looks into my eyes with a slight blush appearing in his cheeks. He seemed restless and nervous at the same time. He approaches his face with his eyes closed. I closed my eyes as he approached more closely and our lips touched.

The kiss must have lasted two minutes, but for me it took more than that. After all, Ingrid was right, Hiccup was in love with me, not in love with that girl. I'm so stupid for never had noticed.

Our lips parted slowly and Hiccup let out a moan. It was surprising to see him like that and a little exciting.

He rested his head on my chest again, and put his arms around my neck, "I love you Toothless, more than anyone." he says blushing even more.

'I love you too.' I hugged him tightly and covered him with my wings. I always wanted to hear that word from his mouth and for a moment I felt relieved but my heart was beating faster than my own breathing.

"Mmmm ... love the sound of your heart beat Toothless." he says kindly as he pushed me along with him to the ground, "We could be like this tonight?" he laid on my stomach. I nod and give him a lick on his sweet cheek.

It was not the first time that I had Hiccup so close to me, but this time was different. This time, we are more than best friends, now we are ...

_ ... Mates._


	6. Chapter 5

(In Berks)

When Ragnar and his armada landed on Berks, two days ago, Stoick had decided to tell that he had been allied to the dragons and they weren't so bad as they seemed, thanks to Hiccup. Ragnar, after hear all that, he got angry. His father get killed by a dragon, a night fury, and he couldn't accept that his father's old friend would something so stupid. He acclaimed that they were just a toy for them, that the dragons were evil creatures, creatures that should be killed in Thor's name. Stoick lifted up and told Hiccup and Toothless's all story from the beginning since today. Ragnar after hearing all the story, thought in silence and after decided that he was willing to give one chance to them and have a proof that he could trust on the dragons.

Stoick relieved for the situation didn't got any worst, asked to Astrid and the others to take back Hiccup and all the dragons. But at the same time, asked to prepare them in case that Ragnar change is mind and attack the village.

* * *

(Next day)

"I miss so much Meatlug. I'm so excited to see her again." says Fishlegs jumping of joy.

"I'm excited to see Stormfly too, but I'm a little concerned about Hiccup." say Astrid worried. Already passed two days that they haven't see Hiccup and dragons. It could had happened something.

"Why are you so worried about?" says Ruffnut moving her arms, "He have Toothless. And, it can be stupid for you too hear this from me but, Hiccup is more save with Toothless than with all the armada in Berks.

"Well, that is true, but still... How is he?" Astrid hugs her self.

"Don't you think that the better question would be, how he will be when we tell him that Ragnar still in the village?" Tuffnut says crossing his arms.

Astrid makes a sad face thinking of it, "You're right. He will refuse to take the dragons back to the island."

"We have to think of a way to tell it to him without letting him nervous or something like that." says Fishlegs with his eyes on the group.

"But how? That loser freaks out when he hears "Ragnar", he stress like a girl." says Snotlout frowning. "Furthermore, why has he always so afraid from Ragnar The Rus'?" pauses briefly and continued, "I mean, they got along very well as a child, when Ragnar was nine and Hiccup four years old. But when Ragnar got the title, they separated."

"Maybe because Ragnar became an exhibitionist by killing dragons and the sweetest Hiccup..." he cough a lot in the last part and say another one embarassed, "I mean, and Hiccup didn't like how he behaved." says Tuffnut trying to seem indifferent.

"Whatever happened, it must have been very bad." says Fishlegs thinking in many possibilities.

The silence penetrated into the boat when they see the island of dragons.

"There he is." Ruffnut points to the island. "BARF! BELCH!" she yell with her brother Tuffnut.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotloud sees his dragon happily.

They grapple finally in the island and run to their dragons, hugging them and squeezing them.

"Stormfly, I missed you so much." says Astrid hugging her Nadder tightly.

"Meatluuuug!" Fishlegs ran to his dragon and jump on top of her.

That moment was like one hour or more than that, it was just them when suddenly...

"Gu-Guys?" it was Hiccup with Toothless from his behind.

Astrid looks up in Hiccup's direction and smiles widely, "Hiccup!".

She ran in his direction and hugged him really tightly trying to give him a lip kiss, but before she could, Hiccup stop her pushing her aside.

"Hi-Hiccup?" Astrid was confused. What was that all about?

"What are you doing here? If Ragnar find you here?"

"Don't worry we came to get you back home." says Tuffnut.

"So did my father's plan worked?" Hiccup gives a widely smile.

"We don't know. For now we have the order to take you and the dragons to the village." says Astrid, "Ragnar wants proofs that he can trust on dragons, and you are the only person who can do it."

Hiccup froze, but Toothless hugs him from behind, making his human look up into his eyes. Hiccup smiles and nods slowly, "Fine, so let's finish this already." He jump on top of Toothless back and the others do the same.

"HEY DRAGONS! LET'S GET BACK!" yells Snotloud. And with a quickly move, all the dragons were in the air flying free as they wanted.

Hiccup pets Toothless head and whisper, "Bud, when we get in Berks, please don't ever leave me alone." he trembles a little. Tooth nods with a concerned look, "Thanks Tooth, I love you." Toothless felt his heart was about to get out from his chest. "Let's go bud.", and they start flying happily anxious to see everyone from the village.

_(What will happen to Berks? Will Hiccup be able to convince Ragnar to change his opinion about dragons?)_


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter took me so much time because was hard to find the correct words to express it.**

**I have to thanks for all your reviews and private messages principally YaoiQueen10 who helped me in my english and the others who gave me force to continue ;D **

**Thank you all **

* * *

The return trip to the village was calm, without any attempt of the dragons to escape. The cool breeze from the ocean was nice, but I was too worried about not reaching the village and thinking in a way to do that but any idea was coming out.

'Hiccup? Are you okay? 'Asks Toothless by thought. One of the best thing that could ever happen, communicate by thought with Toothless was another great thing that I wished since I met. He hasn't explained how this is could be possible, but that was my fault, I've been most of the morning asking stupid questions about dragons, and Tooth told me things that even I or Fishlegs couldn't imagine. Half of the Book of Dragons is wrong, but that we already knew but we didn't knew it was so much wrong information. I also asked what was his real name and the others too. Toothless real name is Aslak, Stormfly is Ingrid, Hookfang is Asmud, Meatlug is Runa, Barf and Belch are Eystein and Eyvind. I wanted so much to tell the others their real dragons names but Toot... I mean, Aslak said that they have to discover on their own. Geez… but … oh well, what matters is that I already know Toothless real name and now I feel full for successfully communicate with my love.

'Y-Yes ... yes I am.' Now has been difficult stop blushing since we are now a couple. I still feel a little embarrassed, and surprised for Tooth hadn't rejected my feelings for him.

'Are you sure? You are so silent since we start flying.' his voice is so strong and seductive it makes me want even more to give him a kiss or even ... Oh god… what was that thought?

'It's everything ok Tooth.' I pat his head gently. Suddenly, that perverted thought appears again inside of my head. "AHHHH!" I shout really loud to think of something a little improper for someone that was on top of his lover. _What am I thinking?_, I hide my face on my hands embarrassed.

'Eih! Don't scream like that without giving me evidence to prepare my hears.' Toothless says in a bothered voice and turn slightly his face to look at me.

I returned him the look a little embarrassed with a big blush on my cheeks, 'So-sorry.' Got redder when he gives me a smile.

"Hiccup? What happened?" Says Astrid worried along with others. I looked at her and after at others without realizing why they were all concern. "We heard a scream of yours."

"Ahm ... it's no-nothing… I mean… nothing hap-pened ..." I give them a smile.

"Humph ... Don't scare us like that, especially me." She said frowning.

"Sorry Astrid was without intention to scare you." I start scratching the back of my head with a slightly smile.

'I think they will scare up many times.' Says Toothless with a malicious voice.

'W-what do you mean.' I raise my left eyebrow. He looks at me highlight his shoulder and gives me a smirk.

'You will find out tonight in the grave.' He stills looking at me while I try to understand what he tried to say. Until...

'WH-WHAT? YOU'RE SO PERVERTED!' My mind was focused on that wicked thought that Toothless instilled in my head.

'Ahahahahahahah. I'm just kidding, don't be dismayed. I wouldn't have the slightest intention to force you to do such a thing.' He says with a tone of joy.

'Ah-Ah-Ah. You're very funny, you evil reptile.' Cross my arms sulking.

He still looks at me with an air of enjoyment, 'You're so cute when you're grumpy.'

'Asdasdasdasdasd ... stop it!' Hide my face in my hands. Since morning he has been provoking me. And thinking about it, I have to ask him how we can communicate with each other when we couldn't in the past.

'Hei, Aslak ...'

'Hiccup, I told you to treat me with the name you gave me.' He says in a warm and charm way.

'I know, but I like it.'

'Hmph, very well. What did you want? '

'Ahm ... you didn't explain how we can communicate with each other now. I mean, the day we met until yesterday, we couldn't.' I blushed a little while I was making the question.

'Eheheh, you really want to know?'

'O-Of course I want. Or I wouldn't answer don't you think? '

He grins at my answer and starts, 'Simple, when you confessed that you were in love with me, I accepted your feelings, but also I was feeling the same way about you. So our bond became even stronger. Before our bond was based in friendship and trust, but now is based on a greater feeling. Therefore, there was a link in our minds so that connecter our minds in a way that we could communicate.'

_Bond... greatest feeling... link... this could have happened much sooner if I had confessed myself earlier, I think anguished. _'And this also happens with couples dragons?'

'Only if love is real.' He says with a quiet voice, but his tone changed when he was planning to say another serious thing, "Hiccup, there's something I think you should know...'

'Yeah? And what is it? '

He took a deep breath and spoke, 'Dragons relationships have a hard price that it can't be accepted by a human. It's that ... let me see how I will say this.' He takes another sigh and continues, 'Well, when two dragons fall in love and bond their feeling, that bond is unbreakable, even in death. '

'What do you mean?'

'If one of them dies, the other has few days of life also.' This time his voice was more restless than before. 'Which means you and I will suffer the same thing.'

So this was our destiny? It is frightening but nonetheless understands. If love is real and felt by both of them, it's expectable that one of them would die cause he or she wouldn't bear the anguish and the loss of his or her lover. I think Toothless told me this to see if I would be able to abandon him. But why?

'I think you know that thing you just told me will not change my feelings for you, right?' I say with a sorrowful face.

He turns his face slightly to see me with a surprised look for my answer, 'Aren't you scared to know that if you stay with me you will suffer this fat?'

'Toothless, I love you, and anyone or anything would make me change what I feel for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if this is what fate booked to us.' I kiss his forehead. _Crazy reptile. Thinking that I would leave him just because of this fate._

He with his left claw removed my prosthesis of his tailfin and turned around quickly and hugged me and slowly we began to lose altitude. I didn't knew in what he was thinking but also I was feeling saved in his arms.

'I waited centuries for you Hiccup. I love you and I would do anything for you even the craziest thing you ask. "He presses my body closer to him and leans his head on my shoulder.

'Aslak ...' I nestle myself on his chest before we hit the water. It was cold, but couldn't cool down the heat that I was feeling inside of my chest. I gave him a light kiss on his lips and we separate ourselves to put ourselves in the right places to fly. Out got out of the water quickly and returned to the same place we were before we disappeared.

"Hiccup?" Astrid screams. "WHAT were you two thinking?"

"Nothing, me and Toothless just wanted to cool a little." I replied indifferently.

"Or maybe die." Answers Ruffnut with an evil smile.

"At altitude like this you could have died with the impact on the water." Adds Fishlegs.

'How about you all shut up. Would be better than hearing your pathetic sermons.' Says Toothless out loud, so the dragons could hear.

I didn't understand what Barf and Belch had answered to Toothless, but seemed to have been bad enough to leave Toothless furious.

"Sorry, I won't do it again." I smile while I rubbed my head. I looked ahead, thinking in what Toothless told me earlier, 'I waited centuries for you Hiccup.' So I dating a dragon that apparently doesn't seem to be as old as my father but have age to be my great-great-great grandfather. That was disgusting, but whatever. _Centuries. Maybe he met Borks._ My smile was huge, but faded when we started sighting Berks. I could see my dad with a smile on his face to see me, he looked proud of me because I was able to fulfill my mission, the only thing I expect is that Ragnar had not bad intentions to kill our dragons with his lies.

I clung tightly the saddle of Toothless, trying to keep me calm, without anyone noticing that was dreading Ragnar.

'Hiccup?' Says Toothless. I could not answer him, my voice was too shaky, 'Stay at my side when we land, I will not let anyone hurt you. I promise.'

'Thanks Tooth.' I smiled at him affectionately. "Let's land guys." I point to an empty space with no one. We all started to lose altitude until we landed safely. Dragons and people mixed greeting their loved dragons including my father who threw himself onto Tornado's back as if they were fighting, but of course in a friendly way.

I felt happy to see the dragons and people happy to see each other again. However, I searched for Ragnar. I wanted to see how he was now, if he had changed much as I saw him for the last time, and how was his face after seeing that dragons were not as bad as he and his armada thought.

'Hiccup, wait here. I remembered that I have to say something to Tornado. I will just go now after I lose his sight.'

"O-Okay. But don't delay.' I said nervous.

He puts his nose in my right cheek with a slight smile, 'Don't worry, I won't.' And so he disappeared into the crowd.

I felt a bit vulnerable at that time, and it was at that precise moment I felt someone grab me from behind with all his strength. Surprised at being grabbed so suddenly, I yelled for my dragon, "TOOTHLESS!" I struggled a lot to get off in his arms, but I stopped when I hear a growl from Tooth who jumps off the crowd and runs towards me. I bent down so Tooth could catch that man.

"Toothless stop." Says my dad separating him and the fallen man, "I'm sorry Ragnar."

_Ragnar?!_

I hugged Toothless and he hide me in his wings, 'Sorry Hiccup, I won't leave you again.'

'It's all right now.' I said affectionately to animate him.

"It's ok Stoick. I just scared Hiccup. I'm the one who should sorry here. Forgive me Hicc. "He says while trying to approach to us.

'BACK OFF!' Toothless growled. He was so enraged by Ragnar's act that he could kill him if he would made the same thing again.

_I start to felt that days that would come will be far from trouble._


	8. Chapter 7

After that moment of distress, Toothless haven't separated from me, not even in the usual banquet for our formal and informal guests. Ragnar tried to approach to me several times, but Toothless had not approved it and almost jumped on him to make him understand the warnings, but fortunately my father asked me to left the banquet with Toothless or would happen something troublesome and like Ragnar would stay in our home, his a Viking tradition that the guests and the refugees stay in the tribe chief's home, so he asked too for us to go to the cove until Ragnar and his armada go back to their country. How could I say no? Probably Ragnar would stay in Berks around a week or more, which means more time alone with my dragon without anyone ruins the moment, if you know what I mean.

"Eheheheheheh!" I loose a small laugh at the ill thought that I had of how evil I could be to Toothless without anyone interrupt us, EVEN DRAGONS.

'What's wrong?' Asks Toothless as he light the wood branches that I had piled to make a small fire.

"No-Nothing... I was just thinking one little thing."

'What kind of thing? If you allow me to ask. '

I get closer to him and hug his head gently allowing him to breath. I leaned over him and gave him a light kiss in his forehead, until I decided to tease him a little, so I went down to their lips.

'Hiccup? Are you teasing me? 'He says with a big grin on his lips.

"What? I have no idea about what are you talking about. "I say sarcastically as I approached him more closely, "What do you think?" He smirks and licks my cheeks gently making me tickles, "Ahahahah st-stops. That tickles." Try to push his face away from my cheek but he licks my hands slowly traversing some of my fingers."Too-Tooth..." I was completely flushed.

He looks into my eyes with a provocative look as he continued to lick my fingers. His tongue was so hot and humid that caused me chills throughout my body.

"Hmmm ..." I flinched away from him, but without taking my hands that were caught by his.

'Some problem Hiccup?' He says while licking my right ear seductively.

"STOP!" I push his face away from me, leaving him amazed, "Huh..."

'Eheheh. Your body is so sensitive.' He said smirking as he leaned his face to my neck.

"Thanks for the comment, useless reptile." Fold my arms pouting.

He grins lovingly rubbing his nose on my forehead, 'You are so beautiful.'

I looked into his eyes super ruddy, "Useless reptile..." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

He laid his back on the floor and pulled me over his chest. I leaned my left ear to his chest and start to hear his sweet heart beating. I felt so close to him, until...

"Hm ... Toothless? I have something to ask... "

'What is it my sweet?' He said as he looked at the dark and starry sky.

I took a deep breath before I start, "When we saw each other for the first time I wanted to..." I paled at the thought of the word.

'Kill me.' His heart began beating fast than mine.

"We-Well ..."

'I was afraid and also angry. I had mentalized that human beings were selfish and egocentric. I thought you'd kill me or take me to your tribe to everyone know that you were brave and strong, but I never thought that you were able to free me. In that time you showed me that your heart was pure and sweet, even though you removed me the ability to fly, when you hunted, you were sorry for that and your helped me... until now.'

"I blame myself so much to have you trapped in this cycle of dependence on me." I said with a lot of tears begin to flow from my eyes down.

He licks my tears slightly and says in a coaxing tone, 'I don't blame you and I never did. Since you show me that I could trust you, I handed my heart to you. '

"What... what do you mean?" I sobbed.

'I love you since our first meet.' His voice echoed in my head, leaving wrote in my heart. Now it was inevitable, the tears come out even more. 'Hiccup, my sweet human, don't cry.' He wraps me in his wings, protecting me from the cold.

"It-It... It's inevitable-ble." I wiped the tears on my sleeve leaving them totally soaked.

_Toothless never blamed me. He always loved me?_ _He ... He ... Oh Odin, Thank you. Thank you for the destiny you gave me. The opportunity to meet him, to have him as my lover._

I leaned my forehead again on Toothless chest with my palm of my hands besides my head to feel the heat that was leaving his hot body. "I love you Tooth. I would do anything to don't had or have any problems in our relationship. "

'And what is the fun of it?' He says rubbing his forehead against mine, 'Having a relationship kind "Forbidden" is quite interesting, apart from you being a beautiful temptation. You're like a "Forbidden Fruit".' He says smirking.

I gave him a teasing smile and kiss his nose, "What do you think of this "Forbidden Fruit"? Is it tasty?"

He grabs my arm and pulls me right down and he smirks, 'You don't know how.'

"Eheheheh. Love you so much toothless." I wrapped him in my arms

'Toothless? So it's not "useless reptile"?' He says in a tone of joy. I kissed his lips gently. 'I have something that I should have showed you a long time ...' He gets up and turns his back to me opening his wings, stretching them to the sky.

I stare at his black back, until it started to fall like snow some black skin. Suddenly he closes his wings around his body and open them with full of force releasing the rest of his skin. I cover my eyes with my hands to don't let any flake get into and after some minute I removed my hands from my eyes and looked to the same spot that were Toothless, but instead ... it was a naked boy, with his nineteen years old, with black hair covering half of his back, with defined muscles and a pair of wings below the shoulder blades. I knew that was Toothless wings but I got a little nervous.

"Are you afraid Hiccup?" He says in a tone of joy. I shuddered after I hear his voice. Now I was sure it was him, his voice was so identical in his mind. He turns toward me with warm look, "Hiccup, it's me." He approaches me slowly, putting his arms around my hip, pulling me gently to him, I wanted to hold him but I hesitated a little. He grabs my chin and lifts it up slightly to kiss me, but before that was possible, I turned my face away letting him kiss my cheek. I felt a certain sense of surprise coming from him from my reaction, "Hiccup?"

I looked down a bit nervous and thoughtful in what I should say until he cares my cheek, "Look at me in the eyes." He says with a warm and calm voice. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes. I recognized those green flourishing eyes that I always loved. I started looking down, appreciating every part of his naked body. I moved my arms up to his chest letting my right hand stay there and go with the other move down until you abdomen.

_Even becoming a human, he still hot._ I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and leaned my right ear on his chest to hear his beautiful heart melody, "Is that really true?" I ask while closing his eyes.

He lifts my chin up and kiss my lips gently. We broke the kiss to look to each other surprised and we engage in another kiss but this time more intense. Toothless tongue went in my mouth discovering every part of it, and I followed him. After some minutes the air seemed to end. We broke the kiss and a string of drool connected our mouths until disappear. He kisses me on the left cheek while I was getting my breath again and putted his hand under my shirt, moving it upward.

"Ahhh ..." I let out a moan at his touch. I covered my mouth shocked by such an act.

"Eheheheh so cute." He kisses my hands and take them out of my mouth leaving me increasingly embarrassed, "Hiccup ..." he groans as he massaged my neck with his left hand and pulled me slowly to his face.

"Wai-Wait Toothless ... we cannot ..." he interrupts me with one more intense kiss. I tried to get him away from me in fear that my father could come to see if we were okay. _This is bad ... if I don't stop him someone can come and find._ I kept trying to push him but it was useless, he was stronger than me. _I have to do something..._

My mind began to went blank and my heart didn't stop beating fast. I wanted more, even knowing that I had to stop him, but I wanted to feel more of his heat that I always felted but not this intense. I put my hands on his shoulders and started to play with his tongue in my mouth. I start to feel his left hand moving down, making me shiver when suddenly he stops in my pants and tries to pull his hand under it, "NO!" I pushed him with all my strength dropping him in the water of the lake, "Oh my god ... sorry To-Tothle-less ... I just ... I just..."

"It's okay Hiccup. I should be the one who should be apologizing to you. I didn't controlled myself." He gets up and caresses my cheeks, "Can you forgive me?"

_**Ba-dum~~~~~!**_

"That doesn't even ask." I said hugging him tightly.

"I love you Hiccup." He says smiling kindly.

"I love you too... Aslak." I kissed him with all the clarity of the night_. _

_Whatever it takes I will do anything to stay with you. No one will ever break us apart. Never._


	9. EROTIC DREAM

**This is chapter 7/8, is just a little BONUS *_* Hope you like it ~**

The sun began to enter in the cove waking me slowly. I opened my eyes with some effort and when I had a focused vision I was no longer in the cove, but in huge rooms with a very large bed with a silk sheet covering my naked hips, "Where am I?" Got up the bed while covering my body with the sheet looking around. I saw one door and I walked over there to see and tried to open it but it was locked, "Great, just great!" I continued looking around and I walked to the window and it was locked too. There was nothing that could help me to escape until I remembered my prosthesis, "It's worth trying." Pulled it out of my leg and threw it with all my strength against the window, but as I expected, nothing happened. "Hmph!" I layed on the bed giving up, but as I layed I felt a huge pain in the buttocks. I stroked the area and when I looked at my arm I noticed how many bites brands and bruises I had, but it wasn't only in my arm but in all over of my body. "H-How do I get these marks?"

"Don't you remember?" Toothless appears in his human form there leaning against the bedroom door with a evil grin.

"Toothless! Where are we? "I try to step up hiding my body under the sheet.

"You don't remember?" He says as he approaches to me with a smirk on his face.

I look to my feet trying to remember something but nothing came than us lying on the floor hugging each other, "Uh ... well ... no-no..." Still looking down to avoid Tooth's gaze. He grabs my chin up and our lips connect for mere seconds, "If you want, I can help you to remember." He pushes me to the bed.

"Wa-Wai-" he kisses me interrupting me. He puts his tongue inside of my mouth exploring it. I try to push him away by his shoulders but he was stronger than me. He runs his right hand on my leg slowly leaving me completely petrified, not because it was disgusting but because the incredible pleasure of his touch. Our kisses began to be more intense and firm. We broke the kiss to catch his breath but instead of continuing the kiss he decided to lick my neck kissing me, even in brands that had left me completely excited, "Ahh~ ahh~ Tooth~Toothless~!" I covered my mouth with my hands completely surprised and embarrassed for having made those sounds.

"Do not hold back. Let them go. "He grabs my hands and places them around his neck. He drops his right hand to my hip stroking it and then move it to my manhood stroking it repeatedly.

"AHHH ~!" I closed my fists as Toothless moved his hand up and down, "To~Toothle~ I~I'm gonna cu~cum! "

"It's okay." He whispers on my ear seductively.

"Aaaa~nnn~!" I came on

He kisses my forehead tenderly while I regained my breath, "Hiccup ..." I look at him with narrowed eyes. He was all flushed and I could see in his eyes that even if I would say that we couldn't go further than this would be completely useless. I hugged him with all my strength and I give him a hot kiss letting him explore my mouth again.

He placed one of his fingers in my entrance and slipped one inside causing an uncomfortable feeling but at the same time an incredible pleasure. I started to feel comfortable and relaxed until he slips another finger and when I was feeling good again, he put another. When I was completely relaxed with the third finger, Toothless turned me slowly positioning me on my knees.

"T-Tooth-less… This position is really embarrassing!" I start to blush darkly. As he positioned himself on my entrance my heart start to beat like a crazy.

"Hiccup, try to relax for me." He says while doing a bit of pressure and penetrates me completely.

"A~Ahhhh! Too~Toothless…~" I fell on the bed. The pain was uncontrollable but after a few seconds the pain was replaced by a pleasant warm feeling. He bends over on my back kissing it sweetly, "To~Tooth~… you… can move." I said while I turn a little my face to be possible to look at him.

"Hiccup." He begins to move out and then thrust.

"Ahhh~ ahhh~!" Started to moan as he move in and out of me. But my body still unsatisfied, I wanted more… more from Toothless. "Toothless... mo~more ..." I begged while I leaned my back on his abdomen. He wrap his arms on my tummy and began to penetrate me harder and faster, hitting me on my sensitive spot, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

"Found it." He said as he pulled my face closer to him and kissed me hitting on my spot several times causing a terrible sensation of pleasure, "Hic-Hiccup! ~ I'm coming!" He groans looking me in the eyes completely aroused.

I lick his lips with a warm look "In-Inside~ ..." he increases the speed and so we reached our climax together.

_**AHHHHHHHHHHH~!"**_

We fell on the bed exhausted breathing heavily. I felt good and supposedly he also should be feeling the same. I never imagined doing such a thing with Toothless, much less at this age, but I don't regret.

"How was it my sweet human?" He said as I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his chest firmly.

"Amazing." I answered with a smile.

He chuckled and give me one more kiss, "I love you Hiccup!"

"I love you too." Stroked his cheek. I was ready to fall asleep in his arms when suddenly ...

"_**Hiccup!" **_

(The End of the Dream)

I opened my eyes and got up startled. I looked around and was in the cove. _It was just a dream? _I placed my hands on my lips confused. I looked at Toothless who was next to me concerned. I start to blush while I was reminding the dream. I couldn't look at him in the eyes after that dream pervert.

"Are you ok? You waked me up screaming my name." He pulls me to his naked chest. I placed my right hand on his chest trying to seem that nothing happened.

"Are you ok Hiccup? You seem a little hot. Have you fever?" He placed is forehead on mine and I pushed him away.

"Hic-cup?" He looks at me confused. He grabs my hands gently place his left hand on my cheek, "What kind of dream you were having?" He said worried.

"… No-Nothing special... but ... but ... why do you ask?" I look at my left side embarrassed.

Suddenly I feel is hand super hot and I look at him. He was all red with his eyes widened.

"I-Isn't what … you think!" I said nervous.

He kissed me deeply while pulling me to his lap "I never thought you would have an Erotic Dream with me." He says smirking.

"Don-Don't make fun of me…!" I try to push him away.

"Eheheheheheh." He laughed seductively.

"PERVERT!" Scream as I get up and turned around to get out of the cove but Toothless grabs my right hand and pulls me towards him.

"It's your fault." He says with a grin.

"Wh-what?" I looked at him blushing.

"It's impossible to control myself when you're so sweet." Kiss me on the cheek and leans his face on mine.

" You useless reptile!" I say wrapping my arms around his neck and hiding my face on his neck, "I love you!"

"Me more." We cross our eyes and we kissed again but this time without teasing.

_I know it sounds a bit selfish of me to say this but ... he's mine. No he did not know what would be in my life. Love it and I hope one day I can say it aloud._

"By the way how was the dream?" He asks with wide grin.

"Not going to tell you pervert!"


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late upload TT~TT but I'm moving to another house and the shift of my things have been really hard.  
****Hope you have been enjoying this story. ****Also thanks for all your comments and messages, hope you still doing it.  
****Kisses for all of you and enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

After I got teased by Toothless because of my dream, we got a nice long flight to the village to get some of my paint stuff while anyone was in home, especially Ragnar. When we were about to fly to the cave we got caught by Astrid and the others including Ragnar, who was on a blue Monstrous Nightmare. I was so surprised, I mean, I never thought that the Dragon Killer would actually make it.

"Hey Hiccup! What do you think, huh? I did it, I picked a dragon." Says Ragnar wide a happy face.

"Uau… I'm impressed…" I look at Astrid who was staring at me with a concerned look. "He was impressing, he just exchanged a few words and the dragon was already bowing on his feet." Says Fishlegs amazed.

'Sad it wasn't me.' Says Toothless sarcastically with an evil grin in his face. I chuckle at his thought and pat his head gently. A heavy atmosphere there between Toothless and Ragnar. 'Settle down bud, he won't hurt me.' I still pat his head to calm him down.

"Well… we are going now. We still have to teach Sir. Ragnar how to fly on a dragon… so we will leave now. See ya soon Hiccup." Says Astrid while everyone was following her. Thanks to her, the atmosphere was gone, but not for so long. They were gone and I got off Toothless and turned his face to me. He was thinking in something, at his look, really important, 'Hiccup…' he says with a tremble voice, 'I was thinking all this night… that… maybe I should not be a dragon who can turn into a human, but a human who can turn into a dragon.' I got in shock, _He wants to give up from his dragon life… for me?, _I shake my head not believing in what he was saying to me. I stare at my feet sad "You don't need to…".

Toothless pulled me to him with his take and wrapped his arms around me and covered me with his wings, 'Try to understand me, when I was in my human form I could feel you more than I could in my original form.' He whimpers with his head on my right shoulder, 'But… I don't want you to change because of me.' I wrap his neck with my arms gently, 'It doesn't matter, I would do everything you would want me to do, even kill someone. I love you my beloved human.' He hugs me tightly purring near to my hear. His heart was beating so fast and I lean my ear on his chest peacefully, 'You stupid dragon…' I lean my hands on his chest too and closed my eyes, 'Let's go to Gobber see if he has some clothes for you.' His heart starts to beat even more, 'Rea-Really? You don't really mind me to be…'

I push his wings away and pull my hands on his cheeks, 'Dragon or human, you will be always you.' I smiled warmly to him letting him with surprised and a little flushed. 'Hi-Hiccup… I-I…' he stutters with his eyes sparkling 'I REALLY LOVE YOU!' he hugs me tightly up cuddling. "Ahahahah, you are crushing me bug." I wrapping my arms around his neck, "Well… let's go then to Gobber to find some clothes for you." I gave him a big smile. He smiles back and we walk towards Gobber's store.

He wasn't there so we went in silence and searched for some clothes he could still have some for urgent times when one dragon burn our clothes. 'I found a box.' He says while points it with his head. "Great. So let's check it out." I grab the box and put it on the table. I opened the box and found a lot of shirts, pants, jackets, belts and boots. I searched for some who could suit his color skin and eyes when I found a black set really for him, "Here… now turn to human and try it."

He nods and I feel the same warm breeze and he took the clothes off my hands and dresses it quickly. It was… "Perfect." I said while smiling widely at him. The clothes suited him really much, I couldn't stop staring at him.

"I can see in your flushed face." He grins at me widely. I felt more embarrassed and covered my face quickly ashamed, "Sh-Shut up!" he took his hands off my face and pulled my chin up gazing me with a calm look. He gets his face closer to me and pressed his lips on mines gently, I wrap my arms around his neck pulling me up to try to change the difference of heights. He wrap him arms on my waist and turn me to the table and pull me up there. I push him away a little to try to control the situation "To-Toothless… we can't-" he interrupts me with another kiss, pushing my hands above my head. He moves my legs around his waist and we get embedded. "Tooth-less, please… we can't…" he starts to strip his new shirt and throw it on the floor and start liking my neck "WHAAAAAAA!" I yelled surprised. "Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup." He says pulling his hand under my shirt. "N-NO!" I shake my head all flushed, "I'm going to pleasure you my sweet human." He says while he kisses my chest. I couldn't let this happen, not here, "I SAID NO YOU PERVETED REPTILE!" I punch his face hard making him fall on the floor. I sit on the table and pulled my shirt down patting. "Ou-Ou-Ouch!" he rubs his cheek squatting "Th-That hurted, Hiccup." He says looking at me with some little tears. "So let's time when you hear me saying "_No_!" to something you will remember this punch." I said sulking on top of the table with my eyes closed and arms crossed.

He gets up and gets near to me and takes a lock of hair away from my face with his forefinger from his right hand "I'm sorry. I just got carried away." I open my eyes and look down to my feet, "Can you forgive me my cherished?" he says leaning his forehead on mine.

"Of course. But I'm warning you… If you try it again without my permission…" I clench my fist near to his face.

"Eheheheheheh I understood." He smiles widely and hugs me tightly. I hug him back gently and I pushed him a little away from me and kissed him on his lips warmly to reward him.

"Awwww so sweet." _This voice. Don't tell me._ "I didn't knew that your dragon was your lover, but I guess it was already expected."

"Ragnar? Since when you-?" he interrupts me getting closer to us.

"Since he turned into a human. Why? I should have not seen?" he says in a sarcastically voice.

Toothless grabbed my wrist and pulled me near to his chest. They were exchanging scary colds looks and I didn't like to be on the middle of them. But with Toothless near to me, I was feeling saved by his strong and warm arms, and his calm and sweet heart beat.

_No one else will have me like you do. No one else will have me, only you. I'm completely in love with you my beloved dragon._


	11. Chapter 9

**OMG! DID YOU ALREADY SAW THE TRAILER OF "HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 2"! I WANT TO SEE IT!**

**Hope you like this new chapter .3. It can be a little disappointed at the end but I will reward you with my next chapter *3* **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

My heart stopped by those terrifying glares that Toothless and Ragnar exchanged to each other. Toothless pulled me closer to his body without exchanging even a word with me.

"Eheh, some problem?" teases Ragnar glaring at Toothless with a grin on his lips. The atmosphere was getting darker and hard to breathe, especially when you are in the middle. Toothless was growling and prepared to kick Ragnar's butt when Gobber appears.

"I've got my ace and I've got my mace, and I love my wif-. What is happening in here?" asks Gobber with a suspicious look.

Toothless calm down and turn his look at me while Ragnar smirks, "I caught this two lovers kissing in your store Gobber. So I decided to give them some shame in their faces." I looked down ashamed and all that when suddenly the situation get worst.

"Gobber I need some double axes to... Hey... What is this atmosphere? What's goin'on?" asks my dad while looking in my direction.

Ragnar was prepared to repeat the same thing but Toothless take the step, "I kissed Hiccup." My dad glared at our direction surprised.

"What? Who is this man Hiccup?" my father was getting really mad. _Oh Thor. Why don't you just kill me when it's still time? _

"I'm Toothless, Hiccup's dragon. But I can change my shape into a human." He makes a break to breath, "My real name is Aslak as since I meet Hiccup I decided to be known as Toothless."

Gobber and my dad were surprised. They never knew that was possible, like me since yesterday. I was getting really uncomfortable. My dad couldn't accept our relationship very well and over react.

"It's true what he say. I saw him change his form into a human to wear those clothes." Ragnar pat's Stoick's back gently.

_At least he agreed with Toothless. _My mind was getting in blank with all the nerves that were penetrating in my body. Stoick start to walk towards me and Toothless, I was about to accept the consequences when...

"Is your dragon the one you love?" asks my father with a honey voice and I nod slowly. He pats my head, stroking my hair and leaving it all messy. "So I dunno why I shouldn't approve."

I was surprised with his decision, "A-Are you sure dad? I mean-", he slaps Toothless back with his entire straight and pulled his face near to his ear, "Listen well you reptile. If you hurt my son even a little scratch I will cut your head and put it on my wall.", Toothless swallow hard and answer terrified "Y-Yes sure."

"Well than I off. Gobber don't forget to make my double axes." He gets on Tornado and flies away. Gobber waves his hand and pats my shoulder with a smile "You got really scared huh little Hiccup?"

"You bet..." I looked up at Toothless with a wide smile and he returns me one more calm and charming. I wanted to kiss him so much when the moment was broke.

"How could Stoick accept it?" yells Ragnar, "I mean... he is a beast... he-he..."

"So what? What could Stoick do? Cage Toothless and send him away from Hiccup just because he feels to?" Gobber wraps his arms around us, "We already accepted some humans-dragons cases. Why shouldn't we accept this?" I couldn't stop smiling. Gobber's words were getting written into my heart.

Ragnar turn away and jump on his dragons back. I thought I saw some tears falling but it was too rare for something happen to him.

After that we got to the cave. Gobber almost told about our relationship to everyone in the village and it seems that some of them were already expecting for it, _At least we didn't get killed._

The night fell really soon, and after we eat and relight the camp fire we wrapped our arms on each others body and talked about no-sense. But suddenly we got stuck in the silence.

"Toothless?"

"Yes."

"When we were heading back to Berk, you said that you waited for me Centuries. How old are you?" I got on top of him and laid my head on his chest. I was getting all red.

"Two hundred and sixty-five." He said so peacefully and chilled.

"TWO HUNDRED...?" I pulled myself up surprised.

"... and sixty-five." He says grinning.

_Oh my Odin. I'm dating with a dragon with TWO HUNDRED AND SIXTY-FIVE!, _I stroke my hair surprised.

"Surprised." He smirks at me seductively.

"Hell yeah! I mean... You don't look having... that age... I mea-" he interrupts me with a nice deep kiss. He plays with my hair while the kiss and with his other hand roll us pulling him on top of me.

_So hot... it seems is burning inside of my mouth, _I wrap my arms around his head crushing our lips together. We start to move our tongues in each other mouths while our bodies start to get even warmer. He pulls his lips a little away from me letting a line of droll still connect our mouths till breaks. The air seemed be not enough for us, I was leaving my thoughts and control to the side and let all my heart, feelings and desires to flower on my body.

"Hiccup..." he caress my cheek and moves his hand to my neck and after to the rope of my shirt and untie showing more my neck bones. He licks it and sucks it gently.

"Nmmm..." move my head to the side trembling. His lips were so hot that seemed that they were burning my skin. He slides his hands into my shirt and move his hands up to my chest. "A-Awww~ Toothless..." I moaned deeply laying my right hand to my forehead. He stops and look down to me. I couldn't look at him, I was so flushed. This short of things where more pleasant than in my dream.

"I love you my sweet human." He wrap his arms around my chest and lay his head on it. I got so surprised and I start caressing and kissing his head. I wrapped my fingers on his dark hair and I fell asleep with his fragrance and warmth.

_I now some people will not accept this relationship like Ragnar, and maybe call it "forbidden" but one thing I know for sure, forbidden or not, I would never but never leave this warmth of yours._

_**I love you my dragon warrior.**_


	12. Chapter 10

_(Toothless Chapter)_

_The following day every single person and dragon knew that Hiccup and I were mates. Some didn't accept it, one of those was the blonde and Ragnar, but that was already expected. Hiccup got relived to know that he wasn't the only one who was in love with his dragon. For the dragons is natural fall in love with something or someone, even some fall in love with ells, what is really gross. _

_Stoick gave us is wedding rings but already with our names. It was an emotional moment for Hiccup to receive his mother ring. He said we deserved it and his mother would have the same idea. I never expected that Stoick would accept me as his son's lover but it seems I was pretty wrong about it. _

_After all the people great us with their sweet feelings, Gothi wanted to give us something more useful than feelings, said Gobber. She guides us to the other side of the island and there was a beautiful house with a lot of white flowers around. We went in there and it was amazing how beautiful it was. The construction was totally different from the houses in Berk. She said this house belonged to her a long time ago, when she was just an Elder student, and now she wanted to give it to us. Hiccup hugged her tightly that we almost hear her asking for air. We head back to the village all together when Ragnar wanted to talk to me._

_"Don't go." Hiccup grabs my left arm tightly while looking concerned at me. I caress his cheeks and gave him a light kiss on his lips, "It will be fine. I promise that I will be back soon as I can." He let my arm go and I follow Ragnar till the forest. Anyone saw us heading into the forest and it seemed really quiet. I didn't like the road of this till we stop in front of a big tree. _

_He turns around with his eyes facing the ground, "I fell in love with Hiccup since I was born. He was so frail and beautiful." He smiles painfully and then looks up to the sky, "When his mother died my father and I came to Berk has a contribute to Stoick's wife. The next day Hiccup disappeared from the village and hided himself in this tree where we always played. It was easy for me to find him. I knew him more than anyone and anything." He pats the tree gently, "When I found him he told me that he wanted his mother back. He was just a kid with six years old and I with eleven. It was harsh to explain to a kid that he would never see his mother again. But I explained and he cried on my shoulder for hours until he fell asleep. When we head back, Stoick was more than relieved and begged me to stay for a while to help Hiccup to surpass his mother's death. I stayed one week and when I had to go back to the village, Hiccup didn't want me to go. So I promised to him that I would come back and maybe take him with me." Ragnar gets closer to me and stood in front of me._

_I didn't understand why he was telling me that but something good it wasn't so I decided to accelerate the things, "So what happened when you came back?" he grinned and ruffled his hair. _

_"**I made love with him against his wishes."**_

_My head went in blank. This bastard… tried to rape Hiccup. I grabbed his neck and pushed him against the tree with my entire straight, "You son of a b*tch. So is that why he was so scared about you."_

_"Now you know the entire story." He smirks widely, "The story of how I marked Hiccup as mine." _

_"You snake!" I punched him with my entire straight, "How you marked Hiccup as yours? He trusted you, and you betrayed him with a selfish desire." My blood was heating up second by second. _

_"Eheheheh..." he step up slowly and smiles at me "Well at least you already know our little secret." I growl at him and prepared to punch him again but this time with more force but he puts his hands up, "Don't get furious about it. I just wanted to tell something that Hiccup would never tell. So you should thank me." He turns around and walks away. _

_My heart was crushed, __How could I be so stupid to don't realise what happened to Hiccup? __I fall down to the tree and lean my head backwards and look at the bright sky, __And the cause of that, Hiccup stop believing in himself and start to try to prove that he was capable of everything. __I get up slowly to head back to Hiccup but my head was filled with the supposed moment between Hiccup and Ragnar. The hate filling my heart and punch the big tree and it fell quickly. I feel a known presence and I turn around looking at the spot, 'Why didn't you told me?'_

_Hiccup comes out beyond the tree and be besides it, "I was scared…"_

_"From what?" I calmly I closed the distance between us. _

_He avoids my eyes and places his hands on his chest, "To lose you." His words penetrated my head over and over again. He was shaking all over probably afraid of my reaction now I know everything. I wrap my arms around my back and pull him slowly near to me and I lean my forehead on is head. It was nice to feel his soft hair on my face and his sweet perfume. _

_"Toothless-?" Hiccup move slightly his head up and I tight the hug and breathed slowly, "You are so stupid sometimes."_

_"-! WHAT!? DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU STUPID REPTILE!" he pushes me away frowning and I chuckle slightly and put both of my hand on his face and brought our foreheads together and whispered, "This is my little Hiccup." I felt a shudder coming from him and his face start to get warmer. I rubbed our foreheads together and kissed brought his lips to mine and I lightly kissed his lips. He put his hands on mine. I break the kiss and kiss his forehead and smile at him._

_He smile warmly and wrap his arms around my neck and brought himself up facing me, "Thanks Aslak, to waited for me during this _two hundred and sixty-five and turned my world in a paradise." His eyes were filled with tears, "Thanks for becoming my Toothless. Please take care of me." He lean his forehead to mine and he let some tears fell down to his face. I slide my head to the side and lick his tears off his face and put him down gently. I stretch my hand towards him "Take off the wedding ring my love." He looks at me surprised and obeys me. He gives me and I give him mine.

I grab his wedding hand and place the ring near to his wedding finger, "Just to make it a little more official… Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, would you accept me… as your husband till the end of your life… in good and bad moments." My heart was racing into my chest.

"Yes." He smiles and then he grabs my wedding hand and places the ring on my wedding finger, "Aslak…" he stares at me deeply and then he smiles widely, "Toothless useless reptile..." we chuckle at the same time and he continues, "would you accept me… as your… wife… till the end of your life… in good and bad moments."

"Yes." At the same time we put the rings in each other fingers and we exchanged warm looks and then he jumps to my arms and we kiss while I carry him like a bride.

"I love you." He says in a warm tone while he tight his hug on my neck, "Me too." Love and being loved is really a great feeling.

_(Memory – Dragon language)_

"_One day you will find a mate that will make you sacrifice yourself to see her happy." Said a warm and calm female voice, "My little prince, it doesn't matter if will be a dragon or be even a human, what me and dad want is you to be happy for the rest of your life." _

_(End of the memory)_

I look into Hiccup's eyes and kissed him again deeply, _Mom. Dad. I finally found it. My true happiness. _

_(Hours after, Hiccup and Toothless headed back to the village before everyone gets worried about them. The villagers celebrated the new union and made a big banquet that endure hours and hours. When Hiccup got stuck in a conversation with other humans mates who shared too much information, Toothless decided take a deep fresh air out side when he saw Astrid sitting on the edge of the cliff near to the old Arena. He decides to have a nice talk with her to explain every single thing, even knowing that she would not accept most of it.)_

"Hiccup wouldn't be happy to see you like that." I stood up next to her while I got off my shirt and stretch my wings, "Hmmmmm… finally."

"What are you doing here? Wasn't supposed you to be next to Hiccup?" She says while she throws a little rock over the ocean. I look down at her and sit next to her, "I know that you loved Hiccup more than anything, even Stormfly. But-" she interrupts me while she get up and yell at me, "But he didn't. He made me act like a stupid this whole time. It's not fair... I mean…" for the first time I saw her crying and sobbing deeply. I got up quickly and pulled her near to my chest slowly. She stroke her head on my chest gently, "Even a Viking like you can be so frail." I whisper sweetly and stroke gently her hair, "I know that Hiccup still love you, but not has the way he thought he did. He found me and it was destined us to be together." I pull her face up while wiping her tears away, "I love him for the very first time and I believe that you will find someone who will spend the rest of his life." I give her a warm smile and she smiles back while she takes some back steps.

"Thanks Toothless. Thanks for talk to me and calmed my heart." She punches gently my right shoulder with a wide smile.

"Anytime you need, I will be always here to help." I pet her head while I hide my wings and dress my shirt again.

"Thanks again. And one more thing…" she grabs her axe and pull it near to my neck, "If you dare to break Hiccup's heart I will definitely kill you." Second person who tells me that.

"Don't worry. It will never have a "dare"." I blink at her and she pulls the axe down and walks next to me till the Grand Wall. She hugged Hiccup tightly and congranted him.

His smiles and moves were so gorgeous and beautiful, _I love all his been. I will protect him and serve him till the edge of the hell. _

"Toothless…" he stretches his hand towards me with a warm flushed smile. I hold his hand and the world seemed to stop when we kissed. Everyone applaud and yelled happily till we broke the kiss, "Let's get out of here." He whisper warmly and I grab him and run to our new home.

_Dear Mom and Dad, if you are watching me and hearing me… please, protect my beloved human. Without him my life doesn't make any sense.  
__**Please protect him.**_


	13. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all of you guys. I'm really thankful for all you who had been supporting me and giving me so many sweet reviews. Specially to YaoiQueen10 3 Arigatou, honto ni arigatou :D**

**Hope you all enjoy this one ;3**  
**100% LEMON!**

* * *

_(Hiccup's Chapter)_

The big door open and Astrid went with a big smile towards me. She hugged hugs tightly and congranted me for decision. Toothless was right beyond her with a relieved look. My heart raced thinking of them talking to make sure things were already tied up. He seemed be thinking in something really serious, so I decided to cut it off by calling his name, "Toothless…" I stretch my hand towards him with a warm flushed smile. He catches my hand and holds it tightly and we pulled each other together and tangled our bodies in a deep warm kiss. I could hear everyone applaud and yelled happily, but the only thing was filling my mind was that Toothless was with me and would be with me for the rest of my life. When we broke the kiss I smiled up at him and whispered warmly "Let's get out of here." He smiles widely and grabs me running out of here.

That heat on the palm of my hand made my heart pound over and over. I was completely focused on that warm feeling that I didn't noticed we were in front of our new home. In silence I open the door but suddenly Toothless grab me up and carry me like a bride till our room, "Ahah... Toothless?" I smile at him surprised, "Put me down bud, you don't need to carry me." I say in a warm voice to him while I brought his forehead near to mine.

"I remember to see young married couples that when they were about to went in their new home, the fiancé had to carry the bride into the house." He licks my lips gently and we catch our room. It was beautiful. The walls where filled with a white and red vines harmoniously and the bed was a dosel one and was surely big enough to have my father with us, also the bed had prints of dragons on the wood made by someone really good. The window was open, letting a fresh breeze of the ocean went in the room and also the moon light too.

Toothless put me gently on the bed with a tender look. I look deeply inside of his eyes and slowly I grab the bottom of his shirt and lift it with slow move. I was completely flushed and fascinated how could a dragon have such a nice body. I let the shirt fall down from my hands and stare at him while the light of the moon hit his beautiful skin. He slowly put his right hand to my cheek and caresses me gently. I close my eyes and I see that fateful night, _"No... not again..." _I was about to cry, _"Stop! No... NO!"_

"_Hiccup!"_ a bright light appear behind me and I turn my face to face it. I try to see what that was when I see Toothless in there, _"Too-thless...?"_ I stare at it still with tears falling down to my cheek. I hear a chuckle from him while he stretches his hand towards me, _"Shouldn't you say "Useless reptile" my love?" _still staring at him, I catch his hand and step up to bring my face to his chest, _"Shh... It's ok. Don't be afraid. I will always stay by your sad in the good and bad moments." _He pets my head gently and the light gets brighter while evolving us in a warm feeling.

"Hiccup..." I open my eyes and I look up at him. He was looking at me with a worried look. He knows that even with our feelings sealed to each other, that memory of me doing that to him will always stay present in my mind and heart.

"I love you." I hug him tightly and kiss him deeply. We suddenly lose our balance and fall to the bed. Toothless start to get my shirt off gently while kissing the bottom of my torso up and let my shit fall to the floor. His hair was ticklish on my skin and let out a little chuckle, "Gh- Ahahahah!" I try to hold it in me but Toothless brought our face closer and smile, "Don't hold it. It's beautiful your smile." I got surprised and let my smile come out again with some giggles and chuckles because of the ticklish feeling.

He kisses my neck and licks it gently while he rubs my nipples. It was strange but it was pleasurable. My heart wasn't calming down and seemed he was about to burst, "Hiccup." He takes off my pants and kisses my soft dick.

"Too-Toothless... wait-wait!" I get a little up but I'm interrupted when he puts all me inside of his mouth, "Aww ~ !" I let a moan out and I lay my back on the bed again while clenching the sheets. I could feel his hot tongue moving around of my cock. It was embarrassing but so good. He start to bump his head up and down and while doing it he opens my legs a little and slip one finger inside of me and moves minutes after, "GYAHHHH ~ !" I was little dizzy by feeling this pleasure running up on my spine and stomach, "Owhn! Toothless... I'm... I'm cum ~ awwh!" he slips another finger inside of me while he kisses my thing, "Ghh ~..." he slips another finger inside of me and moves his finger quit of faster than the beginning, "Guah! I'm cumming...!" I moaned looking down to him. He comes closer to my face and press his body on mine while he still moving his fingers, "Let it come then." He says in a tone of joy.

"Mn... ghh... Tooth..." I moan hopelessly, "Come." He whispers seductively on my ear. An electric sensation run through my spine and... "Ah~Ahhhhw!" I finally came. I start to pat deeply with no more energy but somehow I wanted more of Toothless.

"My love..." he whispers on my hear again and suddenly I feel he lift my legs and something really hot and wet thrusting into my entrance.

"Wait... it-it's too huge..." I look down to it scared. Toothless was just kissing my forehead gently while he was trying to thrust more into me and suddenly with one more thrust in went perfectly, "AWWW ~ !" It was huge, I could feel it all inside me. I pet my lower abdomen in the zone I could feel him and pat hopelessly, "It's... its hot... I can feel you touching deep... deep inside of me." I look at him with tears in my eyes but with a calm and relaxed smile. I pet his right cheek gently and put my free hand on his other cheek and bring our faces together. We tangled our tongues together and than our bodies in a tight hug, 'You can move my beloved dragon.' I say in thoughts. I didn't want to break the kiss, it was filling my heart with a hope of leaving together with no one to try to bring us apart.

'Ok... but if starts to hurt you, please tell me.' He seemed hesitating so I wrapped his waist with my legs and moved my right hand down to his erector spinae, 'Don't worry, it will be not necessary. I believe on you.' I say with a tender tone to him and pulled his body closer to mine.

'Hiccup...' he starts to moves gently out and in. While he was moving his abdomen was rubbing on my cock making me shivering and moan loudly, "Guah ~ Awh... Oh Odin ~ !" we break the kiss and he kisses my neck and nuzzles, _Oh my Odin father of Thor, this is way better than I dreamed. _He starts to thrust even faster making the stimulations more hard to endure, "GYAHHHH ~ !" I was about to cum again.

"Ghh- Hiccup... I'm going to cum..." Toothless says with strained eyebrows while his weak breaths spilled out of his lungs.

I try to catch his face with my hands with a desperate face, "Inside... Cum inside of me..." he looks into my eyes, "Hiccup... Gh-!" he kisses me and moves even faster. His thrusts were confusing my mouth, "Aw ~ ! TOOTHLESS!" I jolt backwards and cum on his abs.

"Hf... Hck... Nm... Kuh...!" I tighten up Toothless's swelling cock while he moves but then he comes to a stop, "Gh-h-h... Haaaa...! ... ah... !" I feel something warm pooling inside of me. He lays down on top of me both of us exhausted. We were patting at the same time. He slowly gets his manhood out of me and I let his semen get off me slowly. It still hot and seemed he was stilling inside of me. I closed my eyes trembling when suddenly I feel his hand stroking gently my hair, "Are you ok, my love?" he asks with a worried tone. I look at him happy and nod repeatedly with a big smile, "It was amazing. We will definitely do it one day again." I say while I pull him to my chest and caress his head.

"I love you." He says in a sweet and calm voice. My heart start to beat like a crazy again and hug his head and whispered, "I love you too my hero." I kiss his forehead and I continue caressing his head. He chuckles softly and after some minutes he was already asleep. I continued doing that till a nice sweet scent was coming from Toothless's hair. I pull my nose near to it and was definitely him. I stayed like that till I fell asleep. It was the best day of my entire life, everything that hurted me long time ago burned away for all the eternity.

_(Hiccup thoughts)_

_Toothless... you are the one who can hurt me. I'm your prisoner. I will do whatever will be necessary to make you happy. Even kill who stay in the way of your happiness._

_(Toothless thoughts)_

_Hiccup... you are the one who can hurt me. I'm your prisoner. I will do whatever will be necessary to make you happy. Even kill who stay in the way of your happiness._

* * *

**_(Now they are one. They will always act like one and be one thing. But what if one of them disappear Try to guess what will happen next chapter 3  
Hope you enjoyed ;3 Kisses 3 )_**


	14. GOOD MORNING!

**This is chapter 11/12, is just a little BONUS *_* Hope you like it ~**

The morning light awaked me slowly from my wonderful dream with Toothless. I cover my face with the sheet to avoid the light hitting my face. I breathe the smell on the sheet and was filled with Toothless's scent. I start to clench it and pull it more near to my nose. It was kind of a sweet tender perfume quite relaxing, "Hmmmm!" I bury my nose on more and start to snuggle on the bed.

Completely off guard, Toothless pull me closer to his naked body and put his face on my neck, "Good morning beautiful." He says in a tender voice. His breath on my neck was chilling me out little by little. I turn around to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a nice sweet _**Good Morning Kiss! **_"Good morning." I put our foreheads together with a big smile on my face. My heart was pounding fast by feeling his warmth on my skin. Normally I would create a distant between us but this time is different. My father knew everything about us, the village also knew and Ragnar couldn't do anything to break us apart.

"How is your body?" Toothless get on top of me and look down on me. "Good. It doesn't hurt much as I thought it would hurt. In fact... I don't feel pain at all." I still with my arms around his neck and I study his face. He gives me a nice bright smile and lies down on me, "Glad."

I look at the window and the sun was already at nine of the morning in the sky. Maybe today was the last day of the Rus' in Berk. As a future chief of Berk, I should be there with my father to seal the treat between our lands. But further more I couldn't wait to see their ships go straight to hell and just then I could have a calm life with my beloved dragon. I lift a little my body and pet his head. He rises while looking into my eyes, "We should get up and go to the village." He shakes head and wraps his arms around my torso while burying his face on my tummy, "Toothless come on... we have to go. Probably this day will be the last day of the Rus' in our lands." Toothless looks at me and understand what I meant with all that and released me. He grabs my clothes and throw it gently to me, "Thanks bud." I get up quickly and dress it faster as I could. After some minutes, I was completely dressed while Toothless was just half dress. He was looking outside by the window while letting all the light hitting his beautiful pale skin, _So beautiful and perfect. Like a forbidden fruit. _I was completely fascinated, so I hugged him from behind while rubbing my nose on his back. He was taller than me and not so much sensitive, unlike me.

"Toothless... when we come back..." I get flustered by the next words, "well... what do you think, if we made some love... tonight?" Toothless chuckle and then turn around to give me a kiss. I got all flushed and he whisper on my eardrums, "Are you sure you want to wait till we come back?"

_WHAT THE HELL?!, _my face get all red and I pull him away, "Idiot... don't tease!" He was smiling at me and he ruffle my hair gently. I look up at him and shake my head "We must go..." walk to the room door with my heart pounding but before I could reach the door he grabs my arm, pulling me to him and kisses me deeply. When we separate our mouths my heart seemed to want to burst leaving me completely defenceless. I was looking at him with narrow eyes while he was just caressing my cheeks with a tender smile, "Weren't suppose we go now, Hiccup." He says in a provocative tone. It pissed me a little so I pushed him away and grabbed his hand and walked in lockstep towards outside without saying anything. I was too embarrassed to say whatever I wanted, _Useless reptile. How could he? Asdfasdfdsfmewi, I'm so sensitive in this sort of things. _I look down upset when...

"I love you." ... he says that. I stop where I was and I look at him surprised. I wasn't expecting for him to say but it made me happy. Even if he already said or showed me, these words still make my heart pound in joy.

I get closer to him with a warm smile and kissed him gently, "I love you too, _**my hero**_."


	15. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a little small but the next one will be bigger ^^ Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Rus' decided to stay one more day to make sure they knew every single thing they would need to teach their people and also to use in battle. This time, our friends started show how to command their dragon and let be commanded. While they were teaching, it grows inside Hiccup's heart a desire to fly with his lover like the old times. It passed so many days when they had their long and peaceful flights so Toothless agreed. He transformed back to his dragon form, what seem to Hiccup be years since he saw his lover's true form. When they start to fly towards the others something sharp hit Hiccup on his right shoulder. It was an arrow. But from where? Hiccup look around confused while Toothless yells worried. His conscious starts to fade and he fall down to the ocean. Toothless dives after Hiccup trying to catch him but when he was almost Hiccup hit the water with full of speed.

'_Toothless…' _it was his lasts words after loses to the darkness.

_(Toothless chapter)_

"_The arrow__didn't hit__in any__vital point__, __but when he fell till the water__hindered__his situation__. __I'm so sorry__but I couldn't__do anything__beyond what__was__possible__. You w__ill have to be__patient and__pray to__Thor__to help__in his recovery__ son." _it was The Elder's words. He would take long to wake up. It already passed three days since back then and I never left his side even when Stoick and friends to come to see how is he or even to eat.

"Hiccup… my love… wake up!" caress his cheeks and hands. He looks so peaceful and beautiful, "Hiccup…" I let some tears fell down and I pull his hand on my cheek and I kissed it repeatedly, "Wake up!" my heart seemed to have shrunk while I saw him like that.

"Toothless!" I hear Astrid's voice and I wipe my tears away quickly while she and the rest of the gang were walking towards the room, "May us?"

I nodded and they come closer to Hiccup, I try to don't face any of them but Ruffnut noticed, "Toothless, did you cried?" she asks with a sad face.

I look down to her and I close my eyes, "Yes." She suddenly hugged me. I wasn't expecting for it and then she pets my back, "Don't be sad. Hiccup will recover. He is more stubborn then his own destiny." I chuckle hearing that and it made me feel confident. Stoick comes in too with a look that he didn't sleep and had cried all most all the night. He didn't say nothing just stayed next to his son.

"This bastard thinks of giving up I will curse him for leaving me. I'm his rival we still have to fight for THE BEST VIKING yet!" Snotlout, the one how shows be the most tuff, is crying with furious eyes. Every one tried to contain their tears but their hopes for Hiccup to wake up still higher, what made me feel better.

I push Ruffnut away gently and get closer to the bed and whispered to Hiccup's eardrums sweetly, "Everyone is waiting for you my love." I kiss his forehead protractedly. Suddenly…

"Hmm…" Hiccup was opening his eyes.

"HICCUP!" everyone yells while his dad hugs him tightly and I smile relived.

"Dad?! You are hurting me!" he pets his father's back while resting his back on the bed's wood.

I couldn't stop staring at him. He finally waked up. I step up and he turns to me with his eyes surprised. I caress his cheek gently while take the hair away from it, "Hey." I say with a sweet love face.

He makes a doubt face at me and takes my hand of his face carefully, "I'm sorry but…" he tilted his head while staring at me, "… who are you?"

(Breaking glass sound!)

All my thoughts, hopes, desires, wishes where tossed away by those words. Hiccup didn't recognize me.


	16. Chapter 13

_(Toothless chapter)_

Hiccup woke up three days after the incident with no memories after his mother death, which means I was nothing than an unknown past. While in one week, Hiccup only has a few memories but nothing about the gang, the dragons or me. But the worst part, since Stoick told him who I was and what happened between us, Hiccup refuses to remember and doesn't accept that I get closer to him. So I decided that it was better for both if he got back to his father's house. Five days after I decided to work as a smith and also a Dragon-Dentist with Gobber to be just a little closer to Hiccup but seem it got worst.

"Don't ya worry. He will recover his memory soon enough!" says Gobber while he wash the Zippleback's mouth.

"I don't think so. I mean… he prefer to don't remember it. So maybe it's better for me to also forget what we had and go somewhere else far away from this." I sit on his table with my right hand pressed on my chest.

He finishes to wash it and looks at me with a sorry face, "Toothless, you could run to the edge of the world… but you will never be able to run away from your feelings." He changes his hand to his stone hammer prostheses.

_He is right; this love will never vanish from my heart. Not until I die. _I sigh deeply while I get up and walk out towards to the arena, "Where are ya goin?" he asks.

"Just going take a walk. I will be back soon." I stop on the beams of the arena to see what the gang was doing today.

"Don't be afraid. If you show them you don't trust them, it will be worst." Says Fishlegs while trying to approach Hiccup to a Monstrous Nightmare.

"HOW THE HELL WILL I DO THAT?" He yells nervously.

"You thought us that so… just do it." Says Tuffnut with a straight face.

"DID YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT I LOST MOST OF MY MEMORIES!" I chuckle by looking at his reactions. He was kind of cute when he was jumpy.

Fishlegs pull Hiccup's hand near to the Nightmare but he takes it in a sudden movement making the dragon unsure and tries to hunt him down. Fishlegs tries to calm the dragon down but makes it worst.

"Hiccup…" I jump in the arena and I stop the Nightmare with a hard punch. The dragons tries to attack me again but I let my wings tearing the back of the shirt to make a warn, **"HE IS MINE!"**I yell at him and he flies away scared.

"Oh Thor, thanks Toothless for the help!" Says Fishlegs relived to see me and the others come near to them. But my eyes were focused on Hiccup. He seemed really scared and I squat myself to him and when I was about to caress his cheek he slaps it away.

He turns his face away and I could see a slight blush coming through his cheeks, "Th-Thanks for saving us." I close my eyes tightly and step up and walk away with my hands on my pockets.

"Tooth…" Astrid tries to stop me but I shove her hand away.

My heart was hurting so much but I couldn't show it to anyone so I grabbed my tail-fin prosthesis from Gobber's store and put it on my tail.

"Boy. Where are you goin? What happened?" before Gobber could get closer to me I jump towards the sky. For that moment all the memories I had with Hiccup where crossing my mind leaving me more powerless. _Why Odin? I thought it was I the one who was able to make Hiccup happy for the rest of his life. Why you destined this to us? Why? _I fall on one small isle rock near to the village with no more straight to fight back against the pain and feeling of weakness. _Please, take me away. Kill me, Thor. I don't want to live like this. _And I fell asleep on the harsh herb.

_(After some hours, Toothless woke up calmer and prepared himself to fly back home but while he stretch his wings he sense another dragon's odor that doesn't belong to the village, so he heads back home fast as he can. Meanwhile, Ragnar already took advantage of the lack of memory of Hiccup to try to make him is lover. _ Hiccup chapter)_

"Long time no see Ragn." I say while I hold his arm tightly while we walk back of the house.

"In fact, we already had seen each other a few weeks ago." He smiles to me. I blush and pout, "I hate this… losing my memory made everything more difficult." I look down sad while remembering when that guy saved me from the Monstrous Nightmare, back then it seem so nostalgic. My heart got so damn crazy when he wanted to caress my cheek.

"Hiccup?" Ragnar pokes my forehead hard, awaking me from my memory.

"Ouch- Sorry I was daydreaming." I rub the spot while I give him a bright smile. He suddenly got mysterious and get closer to me while wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me near to him, "Ragnar?" I got all flushed and then… he kisses me. It was so strange but it felt so good. I wrap my arms around his neck and crushed our lips together. It seemed the world stopped but wasn't enough.

Someone shove Ragnar away from me and pull him against the wall, **"YOU BASTARD!" **it was…

"Toothless?" he was about to punch Ragnar but I grab his lifted harm tightly, **"GET OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" **

"NO YOU CAN'T!" I yell to him and I could hear my father's footsteps, "… because… because…!... I LOVE HIM!" I yell louder than Thor could yell. I was so damn nervous to have made all this get worst but I feel his arm stop tensing and move down.

"It's really how you feel?" I look at Toothless's face and it cut my breath. He was crying deeply while his eyes fixed on my eyes. His look was ravishing my soul. Slowly I nod with tears about to come out, "Please don't hurt him." I begged hoping for him to stop making that face. He turn his head away and I let him go, "I just want you to be happy... so… I think I…" his voice was trembling and my heart felt that the choice I was making was the wrong one. And the silence came. Toothless get his wings back and flew away while my tears drop out.

"Hicc…" Ragnar tries to pull me closer to him but I reject his touch and ran to my room. My dad tries to hug me but I pass from him with my hands covering my eyes. I fall on the bed crying like a little baby, _Why I'm feeling this? What is happening? Oh Thor! What was that look?_, Toothless face cross my head again, _Stop! Stop making that face! You saw it! I love RAGNAR! _


	17. Chapter 14

**Re-upload! Helped by newguy100 (:  
Hope you enjoy it ~ !**

* * *

The days passed and Toothless didn't come back to Berk . Even so I didn't do nothing wrong to make him leave. But somehow I felt like dying inside. Ragnar was still sleeping and I took advantage to see if Toothless was in the store.

"Good morning." Said my dad with a mad look on his face. Since that night with Toothless, he has been acting like he was disappointed about my choice to love Ragnar, but I don't know why.

"Good morning… dad." I grabbed my little bag while avoiding his look.

"Don't waste your time. He won't come back." I looked at him with surprise and bit my lower lip and got off the house. I walked to the arena with my head down while everyone was looking at me with a disgusting look.

"Poor Toothless..." One villager said

"I can't believe he really loved him." Someone said with a disdain tone. I tried to ignore what they were saying, even so what they were saying... felt like it was true.

"Morning!" said Astrid while I walked into the arena with my head down, "Hiccup? Are you ok?" asked Fishlegs with a concerned tone and I lifted my head and somehow I started to cry.

"Oi! What happened?" asked Astrid while fanning me with a worried face. I shook my head without thinking and hugged her tightly.

"Why does everyone hates me? What did I do wrong? Why did that humanoid cause so much damage in my heart? How did I lose my memories?" I sobbed deeply while my tears were falling down to my cheek.

She petted my head while Fishlegs begged for the others to not say anything, "There there... don't cry Hiccup. Calm down."

After some more tears and sobs, the gang decided to took me to a cave in the middle of woods. It was huge and it was pretty peaceful. Inside me I felt like I had been there before but I didn't know from where. I walked around but Astrid held my hand and pulled me near to the little lake, "Hiccup... you know. A year ago, we were in the Dragons Academy and you improved from an idiot loser to a pretty brave Viking." She smiled at me and the others nodded, "But you couldn't have done it alone... you learned everything you knew about dragons from Toothless." I was surprised and I stared at her, "And when you were doing your last exam, you tried to show to everyone that dragons weren't as bad as we thought but your plan went wrong and then because of your father you almost died." I looked down at the ground feeling a little sad but for the first time, Snotlout put his hand on my shoulder and said with a small smile, "But Toothless risked his life to save you. And weeks ago you two got into a deep relationship."

"Really?" I was surprised once again and I looked at the ground with a slight smile flowing on my face, but I blushed when I noticed it. It's really possible that we were a couple? But how is that possible?

We were in a deep silence till Ragnar came with his dragon to take me for a walk, but after we headed to the Great Hall. My father and Gobber were in there talking and marking something on a map.

"Sir, may I ask you something?" said Ragnar with a straight voice and face while holding tightly to my hand.

"What do you want?" my father seemed a little upset to see me with him.

"I will be going back to my village tonight and I was thinking..." He looked at me with a sweet smile and continued, "If you would let me take your son with me."

I blushed a little while my dad made a scary face, "Why should I!?" he said with a dark aura covering his body.

"Well, Hiccup and I aren't just friends now, so I thought you would understand." Ragnar said with confidence.

My father looked into my eyes but I just avoid his look, "Very well. You may go." I looked at him with my eyes wide and Ragnar bowed, "Thank you sir." And then turned around and walked out of the hall.

I put in my little bag a few clothes and my drawing supplies. But when I was about to leave, my friends begged me to stay but I told them I would come back soon enough.

The way to Rugnar's island wasn't to long thanks to the dragons so we got there in a few hours. It was darker then Berk but somehow it had a good scent in the air. He walked me to my own room and I was amazed with the beautiful and huge room.

"So what do you think?" He said while hugging me from behind.

"It's incredible." I turned around smiling. He caressed my cheek gently and kissed me deeply. He walked to the bed and we fell on it. Slowly, he caressed my legs up and tries to take my pants off but I stopped him before he could, "Wai-Wait!" He was surprised and then smiled widely, "It stills a little awkward to me too." I said while grabbing my pants. He stepped up and walked to the door, "Good night my dragon conqueror." He left the room and I fell on the bed completely with my heart in a mess. I fell to sleep and in the middle of the night, I heard something. I got up and walked towards that sound. It was in the dungeon.

Maybe it was just a prisoner trying to stir, I turned around and I was about to walk back to my room but just when I was about to walk away...

'Hiccup...'

Someone called me. I turned around and walk again to the dungeon and when I got near to one cell carefully and I tried to see who the dark figure was. I could hear the sound of chains again and suddenly I found who the figure was, "Toothless!?"

He lifted his head up and I could see his tender green eyes, "Hiccup... what are you doing here? Get out of here."

"What happened to you? Why-!?" suddenly someone hit me and I collapsed on the floor. I could see someone's feet and glared up to the person's face and for my fears it was Ragnar.

"Hiccup! HICCUP!" I could hear Toothless's voice fading away slowly, "Toothless... I'm sorry..." I whispered before the darkness consumed me.


End file.
